The 12 Districts of Love
by GKF
Summary: Peeta loves Katniss, but she hasn't yet revealed what she thinks of him. Katniss' sister Prim is in trouble in District 1, will Peeta help Katniss to save her?
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm, hot summer's day and Peeta was losing the ability to think clearly. His mind was fogged up with thoughts of school, work, and family but most importantly and most significantly thoughts of the one girl he adored most in this world: Katniss Everdeen. Katniss is the only girl that would make Peeta's heart beat faster than it should and was the only girl who could make him feel completely insignificant in an instant – and that happens most of the time. Katniss barely acknowledges Peeta's existence. Not due to rudeness or lack of awareness but simply because her mind often wondered elsewhere- and Peeta couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking about another boy. Probably Shane Anderson, Peeta thought. Or maybe Drew Carter. She's definitely thinking about Drew Carter… "Mr Mellark!" The teacher, Professor Greaves, shouted which made Peeta fall straight back to district 12. "Would you care to tell us about what or who you were daydreaming about?" The teacher enquired. Peeta shook his head and noticed that everyone in the class had turned around. Except one. Oh, how he loved Katniss Everdeen.

"Well?" The professor persisted, his eyes burning into Peeta's skull. "I'm sorry, Sir." Peeta said. Drew Carter smirked and sneered, "Sir, he's just daydreaming about cakes and bread rolls." The class burst into laughter including Professor Greaves, but Katniss continued to look down at her books, completely ignoring her surroundings. "Mr Mellark, you will stay behind after school and I will teach you to pay attention." The Professor told him. Peeta sighed. He was supposed to help his Mother in the bakery, and she would get angry if he was late. Very angry. Mrs Mellark was known for her temper, but Peeta knew her temper all too well. The bell went and the professor called Peeta to the front of the class. "You too Miss Everdeen." He called out. Katniss reluctantly stood next to Peeta at the front of the class, as Peeta tried to look upset when in reality he was thrilled. "You will both stay here and write out this line 500 times. When you have completed that task, you may leave." The professor wrote two lines on the blackboard:_ I will not daydream in class _and_ I will not be late to class. _"No talking!" The professor reminded as he left the classroom. Katniss sat down at a desk and Peeta couldn't decide whether to take the desk next to her. What if she doesn't want me to, Peeta thought. "Are you going to stand there all day?" Katniss asked. Peeta froze. Katniss had never spoken to him in his life. "Well?" She asked again. Peeta cleared his throat and replied, "No...Can I sit there?" He pointed to the seat next to Katniss. She nodded. "Nobody else is sitting there." She said dryly. Peeta slowly sat next to her, and they both proceeded to write their sentences in silence. Should he say something? Maybe start a conversation? Katniss seemed to have no problem with the silence but it was killing Peeta. He wanted her to say something. He _needed_ her to say something. Katniss paused her writing and slowly turned to face Peeta. "What were you daydreaming about?" She asked quizzically. Peeta panicked. He couldn't tell her that he was thinking about _her. "_Why were you late to class?" He asked in response. Katniss narrowed her eyes and for the first time looked at Peeta directly. "I asked you first." She replied. "I know." Peeta said. Katniss laughed, and Peeta's heart almost skipped a beat. "My sister Prim was looking through the window of your bakery, and we got sidetracked." Katniss told him. Peeta smiled. He couldn't believe that Katniss and her sister were looking at the bakery."Well?" Katniss asked. "Well, what?" Peeta replied. Katniss rolled her eyes and said, " What were you daydreaming about?" Peeta momentarily forgot that she asked that question, and he didn't have a suitable answer to give her. He couldn't sidetrack her again with another question because that could make her think that he was thinking about something_ really dodgy_. "I was thinking about ... errrr..." Peeta stammered. "The next Hunger Games. I'm terrified." He finished. Peeta thought that his answer was very reasonable, because most people were starting to get worried. "Oh." Katniss sighed. "Mr Mellark and Miss Everdeen," The professor shouted as he strode into the classroom. "I trust that you both have completed the task I assigned you." They both nodded in response. "Well, you can leave." The professor told both walked into the corridor in silence, neither of them knowing what to say next. "So..." Peeta began. The silence between them was starting to be unbearable. "Sorry Peeta, but I have to go." Katniss said, as she ran down the corridor, her brown schoolbag swinging as she went. Peeta stared after her, his mouth gaping. That was the first time she had ever called him Peeta. He knew right at that moment, that his life would never be the same. Not since, he spoke to Katniss Everdeen on that warm, hot summer's day.


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta couldn't sleep. His mind was fogged up with thoughts of Katniss. What was she doing? Could she sleep? Was she thinking about him? "Peeta - stop moving!" Peeta's sister Kathryn told him from her bed across the room. Peeta's family were fairly rich but there was only two bedrooms for six people. Peeta had to share a room with his two sister Kathryn and Victoria and his older brother Finn. The room was fairly cramped, but Peeta was used to it. Peeta guessed it was about five in the morning, as day had already broken. He got out of bed and walked out of the house. It was a clear, brisk day and Peeta often went for walks around the district. Some places were very run down, but that was the nature of district 12.  
"Wow.." He breathed, as he gazed out into the horizon, the sky going on for miles. Then he noticed, in the distance, a figure walking towards him. Peeta squinted to see, and when he realized who it was, he panicked. "Hi." He said, and walked towards her. Katniss was surprised to see him; she always walks early in the morning and she had never seen him before.  
"Hi..."She replied shyly. Peeta smiled.  
"Can I walk with you?" He asked. Katniss paused but then nodded.  
"Yes," She said. "That would be nice."

They both walked side by side for some time, neither of them attempting to fill the silence. They walked past the houses, the school, the graveyard, and walked up to 'The Hill of District 12', and they both sat down, and stared at the world below them.  
"Have you ever thought about leaving?" Katniss asked, interrupting the silence between them. Peeta was surprised she asked that question because nobody thinks about leaving the district. It's not allowed, and the capitol definitely wouldn't let you get very far.  
"No..."Peeta replied.  
"Have you?"He questioned. Katniss bowed her head, fiddling with the long overgrown grass, and after a while she replied,  
"Yes. I'm tired of the stupid rules they have here. Why can't we just live where we want to live and **not **where they make us live!" Katniss sighed. Peeta had never heard someone make such a bold complaint about the capitol's rules. Katniss would be arrested if rangers heard her.  
"Why don't you escape then?" Peeta asked. Katniss looked at him shocked, as she never thought he would ask such a question.  
"I said I had thought about it - not that I would actually escape!" Katniss exclaimed.  
"Well if you really don't like it here, then why don't you?" Peeta didn't want to upset Katniss, but it seemed like a reasonable question. "Firstly, it's impossible to leave the district. Secondly, who would I go with?"Katniss responded, frowning at Peeta.  
"It's not like I could take my sister or my mother," Katniss continued. "They would never risk it."


End file.
